


Ángel

by sara_f_black



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No había nacido para ser una escudera como su madre. Tampoco para conquistar y navegar como su padre. Bjorn podría ser lo que quisiera de grande, pero ella… su lugar era muy diferente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Post final. POV de Gyda.

Gyda siempre había sabido que no era como el resto de su familia. No tenía la valentía de su padre, la fuerza de su madre o el temperamento de Bjorn. Estaba hecha de otro material, uno más etéreo, dulce y en muchas formas diferente. 

No había nacido para ser una escudera como su madre. Tampoco para conquistar y navegar como su padre. Bjorn podría ser lo que quisiera de grande, pero ella… su lugar era muy diferente. 

Athelstan también era de otro material. No era de hierro y mineral como el resto de los vikingos. Era suave y delicado, podía sentir miedo, tristeza y vergüenza. Estaba solo y perdido, no tenía nada en el mundo y solamente un Dios cuidaba de él. 

Todos a su alrededor eran metal y piedra. Athelstan y ella eran nieve y rocío sobre las hojas. 

Temporales y etéreos. 

Pero ella era hija del hierro. Tal vez por eso supo antes que nadie que ella debía irse primero. 

La muerte no era exactamente lo que esperaba, o tal vez solamente no había hecho el proceso completo. No le interesaba llegar a Valhalla todavía. 

Sabía que Bjorn querría que le hablara del palacio de Odin. Sabía que Athelstan quisiera escuchar de su único Dios y padre amoroso. 

No podía haber ayudado a ninguno de los dos. Ella sólo sabía que al fin había encontrado su lugar. Se había quedado junto a ellos, aunque ninguno la viera. 

Era ahora el abrazo invisible que daba consuelo a su madre. La brisa prudente que traía calma a la mente agitada y caliente de su padre. La esperanza que alimentaba la fuerza de Bjorn para crecer y convertirse en el hombre que debía ser. 

Sin embargo, no se preocupaba tanto por ellos: sabía que estaban hechos para salir adelante. Ellos tenían muchos dioses a los que acudir. Muchos dioses que velaban por ellos si se lo pedían.

Era alguien más quien ocupaba su tiempo y sus esfuerzos. Era otro el que la necesitaba. 

Athelstan la necesitaba. 

Ahora era el viento bajo sus alas. La fuerza en medio de la tormenta. La compañía en la soledad absoluta. La comprensión en el mundo que por más que aprendiera sobre él, no conocía. 

Gyda velaba sus sueños, cuidaba su espalda en medio de las largas esperas, arrullaba su sueño en las noches de tormenta, guiaba sus manos para defenderse en medio de las batallas. Daba calma a su mente atormentada por las preguntas, calmaba el temblor de los dedos que estrechaban la vieja cruz de metal entre ellos. 

-No me dejes –murmuraba Athelstan en ocasiones, en medio de sus plegarias, cuando estaba cansado, asustado o atribulado. 

-No lo haré –susurraba ella. 

No le hablaba a ella, pero era ella quien respondía. No la escuchaba, pero se calmaba como si lo hiciera. 

-No te dejaré –repetía.

Athelstan sonreía.


End file.
